Words hurt more than actions
by Solarsystemex
Summary: For Tipostorymaker! After Po humiliates Tigress big time after many times, she gets embarrassed and breaks up with him, but while she went away some bandits kidnapped her to get the secrets of Kung Fu. Rated K for some blood.


**A/N: This story here is for Tipostorymaker, he gave me an idea and I decided to do it. :D Also, MusicalNinja15's story Trouble with Creativity gave me the idea on how the two will split. Anyway, enjoy and I don't own KFP.**

**Words hurt more than actions**

Po is in his room crying his eyes out, he has his head stuffed into his pillow, just crying. He jolts with sadness as he looked up at the ceiling, his eyes are blood red. He shook his head in shame, why is he so sad? Well, you see, he and Tigress had become a couple a few months ago and they've had a great time. But Po doesn't know he's been embarrassing Tigress some as well. And this time, he embarrassed her so much, she just lost her temper and broke up with him.

'_Why did I have to embarrass her again?' _ he thought, _'It was a stupid accident and it cost me my relationship with her…'_ He let out another sob, the girl of his dreams hasn't showed up to him ever since the incident. Not even for dinner. Po just walked in and grabbed the food, and headed back into his room, she would've normally been there. The panda sighed, seeing there're twinkling stars outside. He closed his eyes, trying to cry himself to sleep, but as he did so, he remembers what had happened earlier in the day.

_**Flashback**_

_It's a beautiful day in the Valley of Peace, the kids are laughing and playing through the streets, adults worked while some went to Mr. Ping's noodle shop to have a nice brothy lunch. In the midst of all this, Po and Tigress are walking through the streets heading out for lunch, they've got some training in and have had time to come out like this._

"_So, Shifu has you mastering the Lightning Thunder Kick?" asked Tigress._

"_Yes, I must say, it's a wicked awesome move!" Po said happily, making Tigress smile. She then said "I've seen some of your progress, you've come a long way." Po nodded and agreed, since he got with Tigress, she's been helping him improve on his Kung Fu skills and train the way she's been training all her time at the Palace. It's painful for Po, but he's working with it._

"_Well, Po," said Tigress, "We would stay out here for longer than just a quick lunch, but we've got to get back and train."_

"_Yeah, maybe when we have a longer break we can come out on a date again," Po said softly and smiled. Tigress nodded saying "Deal." Po smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, some villagers looked at them, making Tigress blush out of embarrassment. Even though she's had a good relationship with Po, he unintentionally embarrasses her, sometimes Monkey and Mantis tease them, which gets on her nerves. Po took her into Mr. Ping's noodle shop, this is the best, and quickest lunch they'll get._

"_Hey, maybe we could go to the new restaurant sometime," said Po, "Maybe for our next date." Tigress smiled, nodding in agreement. Mr. Ping came out to them._

"_Hello son," he said happily._

"_Hi Dad," Po said, hugging his dad. Mr. Ping looked at Tigress, "Oh, Master Tigress, what a pleasure to have you here! Say, when will I have some grandkids?" Po blushed out of embarrassment and so did Tigress, Po and his dad went into the kitchen._

"_Dad, don't say that stuff in front of Tigress or the people, I've not asked her to marry me yet," said Po._

"_Oh, sorry son, I just get carried away sometimes. But my boy is growing up," said Mr. Ping, "And I'm not getting any younger."_

"_Dad, can you just make two of your noodle soups for Tigress and I so we can get back to the Palace?" Po asked desperately, trying to avoid more embarrassment. Mr. Ping smiled saying "Of course! They'll be ready in a minute!" Po went back out to the dining area and found Tigress sitting at a table, he sat in front of her._

"_I'm sorry about that," he apologized, "I don't mean for…"_

"_Po, it happens," said Tigress, "He's your father." She looked a bit agitated for some reason, but Po didn't know why._

"_Oh, okay, anyway, let's have some lunch!" Po said happily. A few minutes later, Mr. Ping came out of the kitchen and brought them some noodle soup. They ate it and then they began heading back to the Palace. As they did so, Po saw some people dancing with musicians playing._

"_Hey, that looks like fun," he said. The panda grabbed Tigress' wrist and began pulling her with him._

"_What? Po we need to get back," said Tigress._

"_Woo! I love dancing, plus I like watching dances! Just a few minutes," he said happily. Tigress groaned, but she said "Okay…but no dancing for me…" Po didn't pay much mind to the last part, he loves dancing, even for his big flabby self, he doesn't feel ashamed of dancing, he's done it a lot with his father at the Winter Festival. Po watched a sheep couple dancing with such grace, the male spun the female around, then pulled her back and held her close, there are also other couples dancing as well, enjoying the graceful movements. Po smiled as he enjoyed watching it, Tigress is just wanting to get back to the Palace._

"_Come on, Ti," Po said. He began pulling her, her eyes widened, "Po no, I…"_

"_Hey, the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress want to dance!" someone said excitedly. Tigress looked uncomfortable, Po doesn't notice._

"_Come on, Ti, just follow my lead," Po said softly as the musicians began to play._

"_Po I…" Po began moving his feet as he put his arm around her, Tigress wanted to say something, but villagers began showing up, she slightly blushed while she began moving her feet too and wrapped her arm around Po. Everyone watched them as Po spun Tigress around, the feline is still blushing, but she's beginning to enjoy it. Po spun Tigress around again, the feline smiled a small smile. Then they began dancing a basic dance again. Po shifted his right leg to the right and traveled in a circling motion to a different angle. Tigress did the same, but with his left leg. Tigress swayed a bit more to the gentle rhythm until she decided to empathize more on her arms. She lifted them gracefully in the air, performed a little spin, fanning herself away from the panda, and then brought herself back to Po, who was waiting patiently for her. Po wiggled his arms to the upbeat song and spun Tigress around three times. The feline took in a breath as he did so; she was beginning to feel dizzy. Po then mis-stepped and tripped, causing Tigress to stumble back into the musicians, they dodged her but she fell backwards into barrels of sticky honey. She looked up at Po, at the small musicians. Anger, fear, and embarrassment brought heat to her face, and she swallowed hard. The music had stopped and the children were staring at her. Po's face was full of concern and he knelt down beside her._

"_Ti, are you okay?" Po asked. Tigress huffed, finally having enough, she's been humiliated by Po too many times. She just got up and said to the musicians "Thanks for your time" before storming off with Po after her._

"_Tigress!" Po called out, the feline didn't stop, he called out to her again but she still didn't stop. He put his hand on her shoulder, but she turned around and pushed him away, facing him with anger._

"_Tigress, I…"_

"_What?! You're sorry?! You've embarrassed me! In front of many villagers no less!" Tigress shouted. Po wanted to say something but, "No Po! I don't want to hear anything!"_

"_Ti, they didn't laugh at you…" Po said, frowning._

"_So what?! I've become a laughing stock now! And it's all your fault!" Tigress shouted, Po gasped, "And ever since we've started our relationship, you've done nothing but embarrass me left and right! I thought you'd get over it, but no!"_

_Po looked surprised, "How did I embarrass you?"_

"_Oh, come on!" Tigress shouted, "You…you are so clumsy and loud! Your father's embarrassed me by saying he wants…you know, and you've been proclaiming our relationship to people! Mantis and Monkey keep teasing us and you sometimes laugh along with them, and you embarrass me by opening your mouth saying something about your girlfriend!"_

_Po looked surprised again, he was excited to have Tigress as his girlfriend, he was unintentionally embarrassing her? "Ti…I was just excited to have you as my girlfriend…"_

"_And you didn't check to see how your 'girlfriend' after you embarrassed me! I don't care what you say anymore, you've publically humiliated me, and I'm…" she spread her arms out to emphasize "Covered in honey!" She put her arms down, glaring at him, "This relationship has brought me mostly embarrassment with little pleasure. It started good, but it's no longer. You're just a fat, clumsy, pig-headed panda who treats his girlfriend like a joke!" Po frowned big time, on the verge of tears, "And as a matter of fact, I'm through with you! I'm through with love, and I won't let it ruin my warrior's Chi! So good riddance!" She stormed off to go clean herself while Po began to cry, he ran back up to the Jade Palace and into the barracks where he stayed where he is now._

_**End of flashback**_

Po continues to sob as he finished the memory, he thought of the times he embarrassed Tigress, he would sometimes laugh with Monkey and Mantis about their jokes, his dad embarrassed her and Po never took note, the panda would sometimes drag her from training to hang out, and his loud voice and clumsiness, the panda's a good guy, but he's just so embarrassing to her. Po wishes he could've done better, now Tigress hates him and won't ever come back to him or to love again. He cried himself to sleep, having nightmares of Tigress breaking up with him and never finding love.

**The next day**

Master Shifu walked into the hallway to greet his students for the morning, he has a sad look on his face. The morning gong rang and everyone excluding Tigress came out saying "Good morning Master."

"Good morning," said Shifu, frowning, "Follow me into the training courtyard." Everyone frowned except Po, who wondered why they did so, and where's Tigress?

"Guys…where's Ti?" he asked.

Viper looked at him, she frowned and said, "Tigress hasn't returned since yesterday…" Po's eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were sobbing," said Mantis. Po frowned, then he began to feel angry, if he hadn't been sobbing he could've known about Tigress' disappearance and would've gone out to rescue her, despite her breaking up with him and her harsh words. Yes, he still loves her.

**Later in the training courtyard**

Shifu has his students line up next to each other, all are waiting to hear what their master has to say.

"Students," he began, "Tigress hasn't been seen since after lunch yesterday. I'm deeply concerned. I want you all to search high and low for her, don't rest until you find her. And Po…" Po looked at his master, "You haven't seen her since yesterday have you?" Po shook his head, Shifu sighed and said "Go find her and bring her back to the Palace. Don't rest until she's back." All of the students bowed and took off to find Tigress.

**At the top of the Thousand Footsteps**

Po stood in front of the Furious…err…Four, he sighed and said, "Crane, you search high over the Valley and surrounding area, Viper you search the east, Monkey, the south, Mantis the North, I'll search the west. If we don't find her before sunset…head back to the village to form a new plan." He hated to say the last part, he just hates it when someone he loves is in danger. Or…she might be with someone else. Po managed to keep himself from breaking out in emotion, so the Four bowed. Viper slithered up to him.

"Don't worry," she said, "Tigress is a tough warrior and she can get through anything." Po smirked at the snake saying, "Thanks Viper, I hope so." With that, they began to get on the search. And so our warriors searched everywhere they could for Tigress, Crane even went to the mountains to find her, Viper went to Silver Lake and found no sign of her, Monkey went into the Bamboo Forest, but no Tigress, Mantis searched his and low across the village north of the Valley and even in the mountains…but nothing. Po searched everywhere in the west that he could…but the sun's setting, and he's not found her.

**With Tigress**

She's in the Dark Forest, the feline is chained up, battered and bleeding, still covered in honey, she has cuts and bruises all over her body, two black eyes, her vest is cut in places as well as her pants. She accidentally bit her lip and is bleeding at the mouth. She had to force herself from crying, she's never been in so much pain. A gorilla forced her onto her feet while two other gorillas keep watch of her.

"Master Tigress, this is your last chance! You'd better give us the secrets of Kung Fu, or you will be destroyed!" the leader gorilla shouted. Tigress coughed as she looked at the gorilla, she did her best to glare at him, but she's in so much pain she can barely do so.

"I…I will never…kill me…and you won't get them…" she said in complete pain. The gorilla roared in her face, he punched her hard to the ground and kicked her. She let out a shout as the leader began to beat her. All Tigress could think of now was Po, she was so mean to him after being humiliated, now she regrets it, if she hadn't been, she wouldn't be so battered right now but be safe in his arms. "Forgive me for my words Po..."

**With Po**

He's heading back to the Valley with a frown on his face, he'd failed to find Tigress. He sighed, a tear trickled down his face, fearing the worst might've happened to her. Then, a wind with peach blossoms blew by him. He felt Oogway's presence in the wind, the wind blew left towards the Dark Forest.

"Oogway?" he whispered, he'd searched the Dark Forest, but he could barely see even in broad daylight. He ran after the peach blossoms into the forest, he could barely see, the night is coming, then he heard a female voice screaming in pain and other people beating on her.

"Tigress," he whispered, then he glared, letting out a growl and ran faster. He came upon an opening and he gasped when he saw Tigress knocked out and bleeding on the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Po roared. The gorillas looked, but Po had already double punched one gorilla and he let out a blast of Chi upon the others, he stood by the unconscious feline.

"The Dragon Warrior," said a gorilla. The leader glared and said "So much for getting the secrets of Kung Fu…" Then he realized something, "We will beat you, there're three of us and only one of you. We will force the secrets out of you!"

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Po roared, angry for them hurting Tigress so badly. He stomped his foot hard on the ground, unleashing a shockwave of Chi, Po jumped into the air, both fists out in front of him, the leader blocked him, Po bounced off, but he kicked the gorilla's face and punched him very fast and hard. The other two charged at Po, the panda dodged their attack and unleashed the Feet of Fury, kicking them into trees, unleashing the Lightning Thunder Kick upon the leader, a shockwave of Chi went into the gorilla's body and he flew way back into the forest. The two gorillas looked shocked, Po glared deep at them, they charged, Po charged as well, then he spun around real fast, kicking one and punching one before he head butted their heads together, kicked them from behind and doing the Grand Clap, sending them flying away into the forest. The panda's breathing in and out harshly with anger and putting a lot of energy into the fighting. He softened his expressions when he ran over to Tigress, he was horrified by her wounds. She managed to open her eyes, Po nearly collapsed right there.

"Po…" she whispered.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here," he whispered. He picked her up bridal style, she winced in pain.

"I'm sorry…" she said in pain. Then she passed out again from her pain, Po began running faster than he had ever done in his life to get her to the hospital.

**Two days later – In the hospital**

Tigress is bandaged on the arms, she's covered in plain white sheets and white bed roll. She's clothed in a long white patient dress which hung loosely over her bandaged frame. The sleeves had wide opening and hung down to her elbows revealing her tightly wrapped forearms and paws. Po has been sitting by her side ever since she came into the hospital, after he had brought her into the Valley, he and the four others rushed her to the hospital, after she had gotten to the hospital, Crane flew up to the Palace to notify Shifu, the red panda came immediately to see his adopted daughter, he was horrified to see her in her current state, but happy to see she's alive. The gorillas were found and taken to Chor Gom Prison. The beaten feline hasn't woken up since that night, her black eyes have healed a bit, but she's got a long way to go before she's completely healed. The other Five and Shifu would check on Po once in a while to see how he and Tigress were doing, Mr. Ping brought him some of his noodle soup twice a day. Now, Po just sits, hoping and waiting for Tigress to wake up.

"*sigh* I wish I could've known to save you, Ti…" Po whispered, "I wish I didn't fall and we would've been back at the Palace with no harm to you…" He blames himself for Tigress being beaten, if it weren't for his clumsiness none of this wouldn't have happened. Po sighed again and whispered "Despite you breaking up with me, I will always love you." He softly kissed Tigress' bruised lips, when he did so, she opened her eyes. He pulled back to see her awake.

"Tigress!" he said happily. She smiled at him, but then she frowned, "I'm sorry Po…"

"For what?" Po asked.

"Everything…" replied Tigress, "I…I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…"

"But it was my fault I fell and you were humiliated…Tigress…I didn't know I was embarrassing you, I was just excited you were my girlfriend. I see now that I've humiliated you a lot…some boyfriend I…was…" Po frowned as he sat down.

"Po, I know you were…I was just overcome with anger, fear, and embarrassment…" replied Tigress, "I…I appreciate you saved me…I'm sorry I turned into a monster and broke up with you…"

"Ti, you're not a monster, you're my best friend, you're smart, you're brave, you're beautiful, and I love you," Po said in a sincere voice.

"How could you love me after what I've done to you?" Tigress asked, frowning.

"Because I will always forgive you if you get mad at me, I could never stay mad at you, I love you, Ti, you're no monster, I understand why you got angry…" Po said, "I'm so clumsy and loud…I just don't deserve you anymore, I don't deserve you…"

"What?" Tigress said, surprised, "Po no, you do deserve me. You might be a bit clumsy sometimes, but you're funny, smart, brave and the greatest guy I know. I just wish I could've found a better way to handle the situation better than what I did…I'm the one who doesn't deserve you…"

"No, you deserve love…don't punish yourself so much, Ti, it's not your fault you got angry. I just wanted to have some time with my girlfriend but it turned out wrong…" Tigress understood, she managed to hold Po's paw, "And Ti, I will always love you, even if you don't love me…" Tigress is a bit astounded, Po still loves her despite her harsh words to him, she knows – words hurt more than actions. She motioned Po to look at her, she gave the "come here" motion, Po got up and put his face close to her face, she leaned forward and kissed him, Po's eyes slightly widened but he relaxed and kissed her back. After a minute of that, they pulled away.

"I do love you Po," whispered Tigress, "I understand what you've said, and if it matters…I still want to be your girlfriend."

Po smiled brightly, "I accept. I love you." Tigress smiled and whispered "Love you too" before they kissed again. They pulled back.

"Po…this honey's gotten too sticky…" said Tigress. Po softly laughed, "Don't worry, we'll clean you up. I mean, you know, I mean that you'll clean yourself up mostly."

"I know what you meant," giggled Tigress.

"And I'll be better at not embarrassing you, and I will talk to Dad about it too," said Po. "And…try not to say such hateful things again, okay?"

"Okay, it's a deal," said Tigress. Then Shifu entered the room, he softly gasped when he saw Tigress awake.

"Baba…" she whispered. Shifu went up to her and hugged her. He pulled back, smiling, "I'm so glad you're okay, Tigress." Then Po went into the waiting room and said "Hey guys, Tigress is awake!" The four got up and went into Tigress' room, Mr. Ping came in as well.

"Oh, Tigress!" said Viper, hugging her carefully.

"We were so worried!" said Crane.

"Tell me about it!" said Monkey.

"Definitely!" said Mantis. Mr. Ping and Po smiled at one another.

"Dad, we need to talk," said Po. Mr. Ping looked confused, but he nodded.

After that day, Po didn't embarrass Tigress so much anymore and Mr. Ping didn't either, Tigress wounds healed 3 months later, she no longer had any honey on her, but Po always thinks that she's as sweet as honey.

**The end**

**A/N: And that's a wrap! :D I hope y'all liked it. :D And please review! :D And I'll be doing another chapter on one of my bigger stories later. :D**


End file.
